1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices, systems, and processes useful as bollards, and more specifically to ground level security bollards.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Bollards have been used to provide perimeter security for a secured facility. The bollards may restrict traffic flow and vehicle penetration into the facility grounds.
FIGS. 1a and 1b illustrate a typical security bollard installation system 100. Typically, current vertical bollards 110 are installed three (3) to four (4) feet deep in the ground 120. A trench is dug approximately three (3) feet wide and of a length determined based on the perimeter to be protected. The trench is filled with concrete 130 after the vertical bollards 110 are set in the trench. Installing the bollards 110 this deep caused problems with hitting underground utilities (gas, water, telephone, electricity), and underground parking and building structures.
Therefore, there remains a need for a bollard system that does not require a deep trench, yet is impact resistant and field adjustable.